


I Have A Foggy!

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth-65, Gwen going to anther universe to meet another foggy, two different foggies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Gwen guessed that was the only thing wrong in his arm as there was the quiet sound of a hatch closing. And then the next thing she knew, Foggy turned to greet her.But Gwen couldn’t speak, the words didn’t want to form.“Hi, I’am- ummm. Are you okay there? He asked her.“Gwen are you okay.” Peni then echoed from her spot by the table.“Nelson?” Gwen Questioned almost whispering.--Gwen going to another universe to meet a Foggy.
Kudos: 26





	I Have A Foggy!

**Author's Note:**

> It's just me working on other WIPs that are not my main fics. Anyway you don’t need to have read my other Peni fic I did “Old Friend, New Family” But you can if you want more of her and her team and how Peni met them and how she meet her Foggy too. 
> 
> And don't forget to mind the grammar, Thank you.

“Stupid web shooter, jamming when I am just trying to go home _.”  _ Gwen mumbled to herself as she climbed the skyscraper.

“I just wanted to do some web swinging, maybe get a bad guy or two. But nooo now I have to climb up here to see where the closest subway is.”

There was a small whirring sound. Gwen looked up, side to side, she looked down, leaning a bit to see pass her legs.

Gwen then looked behind, to see a portal opening. “Oh no please I don’t want to be sucked into another world” She hugged the window just thinking “Be sticky, be sticky.

“Hey Gwen!”A voice said from the portal.

She looked back around and came face to face with Peni.

“Peni!” She said joyful now that she didn’t have to worry about being pulled into a portal against her will.

“Hey, are you busy right now.” Peni asked.

“Sorry but I can’t help with anything right now. My web shooters aren’t working?” Gwen told her turning back to face the building looking at her web shooters.

“Perfect!” Peni exclaimed.

“Perfect?” Gwen looked back to Peni skeptically.

“He can fix them for you.” Peni said with a smile.

“Who are you talking about? And why are my web shooters breaking a good thing.”

“My Foggy said he would like to meet you. And he can help if you need anything fixed.”

“Wait what?” Gwen shot back getting a bit excited now.

“Yeah, I was talking to my friends about our little trip and I told them how we all think you don’t have a Foggy, so you don’t know what one is like. And he said, he would be willing to meet you, as you haven’t met a foggy yet” The portal shrank for a second then widened a bit from the strain of Peni having it open. “And since you need something fixed, it's perfect!”

“I can meet your foggy.” Gwen said, a bit stunned.

“Yeah and he can fix your web shooters for you.” Peni added.

Gwen snapped out of her trance for a second. “Wait, I thought he was a lawyer.” she said, sounding a bit confused. 

“Not mine.” Was all Peni said.

“Okay?”

“So you want to come!” Peni did a little wave motion signaling to her side of the portal. 

Gwen tilted her head side to side for a moment. “Ummm, dad was going to meet up with an old friend, so it would have just been me anyway, so why not.”

“Great, well then. Come on over” Peni held out a hand Gwen grabbed it and Peni pulled her through.

Gwen fumbled a tiny bit trying not to fall on top of Peni or the floor. After getting a good look at the floor she looked up to see she had stepped into a giant wearhouse “Wow-” She exclaimed almost breathless.

“Isn’t it cool-” Peni commented. “Come on they all are up stairs” Peni started to walk away. Gwen hurried after her head spinning on an axis trying to look at all the cool stuff around her.

Gwen spied the upper platform when they got to the stairs. Peni then proceeded to try her best to run up all of them.

Gwen tried to keep up, hand gliding up the stair railing. She had a small smile stretch across her face, when she noticed little fairy lights wrapped around the bars that made the staircase. It was at this point she started to hear voices coming up at the top of the platform.

“Hold still.” A voice said firmly. 

“I am holding still.” A second voice said, it had a hint of a teasing tone ringing through it. 

But that wasn’t what Gwen noticed first, the first thing she realized was the second voice sounded a lot like Murderdock? 

A shiver went up her spine “Mur-“ she was just about to ask Peni when they reached the top of the stairs and before she could say anything. Peni started talking to the two voices.

“I said it was going to be quick, did you really start working on a project.” Peni said. They walked over to what seemed like work tables.

“Yes, the never ending project of Matt Murdock. He was doing something and messed up his arm.” The first voice said. It belonged to a man in a dark blue jumpsuit, his brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail, it looked loose like he had just pulled it back so it didn’t all fall in his face, with some of the strands already coming out. His back was turned to them. He was standing at a work table. A rolling chair stacked with books was pushed to the side.

Then she noticed the second man, who was sitting on the work table. He had on tan pants and a white button up. His right sleeve rolled up to his forearm, he was using that arm to lean back with. The other sleeve was rolled up past his elbow exposing a metal arm to the first man. 

But Gwen couldn’t help but stare at this man, he looked like an identical copy of Murderdock, but he had on an expression Gwen has yet to see on Murderdock. He had on a soft smile. It just wasn’t what she was used to, it Wasn’t a smile that could have been on the Cheshire cat themself. 

He just sat there holding his head back, moving it side to side every so often like a metronome keeping time. 

Gwen tried to remind herself that this wasn’t her Matt, he wasn’t Murderdock. The thought that followed this was the fact that if he was a Matt, the guy who was working on his arm must be a Foggy? People say they normally come together more often than not.

Peni walked over to the men. Gwen stared frozen to her spot. She gently reached up to take off her Mask. They were Peni’s people; they wouldn’t give away her identity, and they were in a different universe so it wouldn’t matter. She was snapped out of her head when Murde- Murdock spoke.

“That sounds wrong,” Head had stopped its slow movement but it was still leaned back, a dopey smile still on his face. 

“Well it looks wrong.” Foggy said, pausing in what he was doing to gesture at Murdock’s arm with his pliers. Peni giggled at them. “Now be some help. Does it sound staticy or grainy?”

“Staticy, one of the wires isn’t in all the way sounds like it.” Matt helpfully said.

Foggy went right back to his work. “Good. Now how does this one sound. Is it the staticy one”

“Nope.” Matt added simply. 

Gwen looked to Peni for an answer.

“Bionic arm.” She said as if that made sense. 

“This one.” Foggy asked again.

“Nope.”

“This one.”

They kept going back and forth Foggy supposedly testing the wires to see what sound it made for Matt.

Then finally “Yup.” Matt said.

“Good. Great. That settles it then” 

Gwen guessed that was the only thing wrong in his arm as there was the quiet sound of a hatch closing. And then the next thing she knew, Foggy turned to greet her.

But Gwen couldn’t speak, the words didn’t want to form. 

“Hi, I’am- ummm. Are you okay there? He asked her. 

“Gwen are you okay.” Peni then echoed from her spot by the table.

“Nelson?” Gwen Questioned almost whispering. She didn't know what to do. That was the first thought that came to her head. The man standing in front of her looks almost exactly like DA Mr. Nelson. al beat, he was much younger and had darker, much longer hair. But that was him, his voice. It has to be Nelson. He is Mr Nelson.

“Yes? Most call me Foggy but if that-” He tried to supply.

“Mr.Nelson!” Gwen bursted out this time. She couldn't help it, her brain wouldn’t move on to more words.

“Gwen?” Peni tried to ask her.

Gwen’s brain finally started to process but not as quickly as she needed “Foggy is a Nelson.” She thought out loud.

They just looked at her “Then that means Mr. Nelson is a Foggy.”

It then clicked for Peni what Gwen was getting at “What are- wait Mr Nelson!”

“I have a Foggy.” Gwen amended, Face lighting up.

_ I have a Foggy! _

“Peni, I have a Foggy in my universe!” Her brain apparently has a set of new favorite words. 

“You have a Foggy!” Peni said, sounding happy for her.

Gwen couldn’t think, her brain just kept getting stuck on DA Nelson. He was sitting there under her nose this whole time. She even talks to him all the time, he is one of the few who know who she is. One of the first who trusted her, trusted Spider woman.

“I am sorry but what is going on?” Foggy asked, looking puzzled, he even waved his pliers around a bit again. Gwen looked back over to them. Matt was still on the table looking concerned for her. Another emotion she has yet to see on Murderdock's face.

Gwen looked to Peni. Unsure what to tell them, she doesn’t know how much they have learned of her universe. 

Peni stammered for a second then she understood what Gwen was trying to ask with her eyes “Well we thought that Gwen didn’t have a Foggy, because it seems like she is in the cursed universe. Almost everyone in Gwen’s universe is evil. But it seems like she does have a Foggy?” She pauses to look to Gwen “But he just doesn’t go by Foggy? So she didn’t know?” Peni then nodded back to Gwen to check if that sounded right. 

“Yeah, Mr Nelson.” She gestured to Foggy. “ He is much older and he is the DA, umm- the district attorney. I have seen pictures of him when he was younger. He is friends with my dad, but I have never seen another universe’s Mr Nelson, I didn't know they were Foggies. I actually haven’t seen another Matt either so seeing him is a bit freaky.” Gwen pointed to Matt a bit shy not really wanting to admit that she is a little scared of him.

“Are you saying, I am one of the evil people in your universe. As that's what it sounds like.” Matt asked her, tilting his head to the side like a puppy. 

“Oh yeah.” Gwen started to nod along to her words “Top evil, head of evil.. your the kingpin- actually.” Gwen ringed her hands as she said this. She just watches as Matt’s eyebrows slowly rise in surprise.

“yeah that’s pretty bad if Matt is evil.” Foggy added. Seemingly like he wants to laugh. Maybe Imagining his Matt trying to rule New York City when it looks like, he can’t go five minutes without a wire going loose.” 

Gwen zoned out for a moment trying to imagine that too, This more expressive Matt ruling New York’s underground. She was interrupted in her musing when what sounded like a heavy rolling chair started to move across the floor.

Then a young man maybe a tiny bit older than her, who she had never seen before rolled almost totally missing them before he stopped his chair with his feet. He turned slightly to look right at Gwen. “Am I evil in this universe.” He asked her. 

“Who are you?” 

He made what sounded to be a shocked noise. 

Foggy finally let out his laughter he was holding then he spoke “Wow, yeah you are missing out. If you don’t have a Sam around.” 

“Sam, as in Falcon?” Gwen tried.

“Nooo, I am the other Sam.” He sunk into his chair “Why am I the other Sam.” He added.

“Because the other Sam has been piloting a suit for almost as long as you've been born.” Matt chuckled a bit “Gwen here, probably just haven't met a lot of people. You might also go by a different name, like her Nelson.”

“Yes, there is still time for her to meet a Sam.” Peni said teasing, as walked up to lean on Sam’s chair making it tip backward.

“I hope he is not evil, that would really put a damper on all of us.” Sam commented a bit absent minded as he tried to pull Peni’s hands off of his chair.

“All of you? You’re the only Sam you know.” Peni voiced mostly to Sam. Her smile grew, just as if she was making fun of a sibling.

“Hey, Gwen” Sam spun to look back over to her. “When you meet your Sam, bring him over here. I want to meet him.”

“Umm okay?” Gwen said.

“I want to meet other me’s.” Sam answered. The others laughed along, this made a smile walk back on to Gwen’s face again.

* * *

Gwen stood a few steps from the office door. The door that for as long as she has been coming to this building has been open. Always just enough for anyone to peek in and see him. See the DA who is always at his desk. 

Or for her, she saw more of the back of his head. Used to taking a quick look through his window to see if he was in there with someone.

But right now the door was close just an inch from the door frame, showing it was unlocked. She placed a glove hand on the door on top of the wording that reads Franklin Nelson, and she gently pushed it open. A soft creek sounded. But even with that the man was undisturbed.

He stood there very much like the other Foggy she met today. He had a softer shape to him, brown hair cut short. He was older, the line of years spent enjoying and surviving life etched on his face, in the form of laugh lines and little crinkles by his eyes. He had on a white button up, and the collar and his blue tie was loose, and he had on a green vest, that was also un buttoned. He was standing there behind his desk looking for something among the hundreds of papers laying there messly. A few even flew off the desk towards her.

She took the couple of steps into the lit office, grabbing the papers on the floor that were trying to escape.

“I see you still haven’t broken the bad habit of staying late.” She said out loud. 

“Mm what?!” He quickly looked up a bit startled, his eyes glazed over with the extra hours spent looking at his work. “Gwen? What are you doing here?” 

“Me? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet up with my dad.” She walked forward to place the papers back on his desk.

“He got called in, so we pushed it back again.” He rested a hand on his head.“Were you looking for him?”

“No no, I was um. I was visiting a friend and when I was swinging by I saw your light was on. Again.”

“Wait, what time is it.” Nelson asked while still making a move for his own watch. He rubbed the hand down his face. “It’s 11 at night.” He added guiltily.

“If you canceled on my dad, Have you had dinner yet?” Gwen asked, trying to be the friendly neighborhood spider woman only a few people loved.

Nelson just groaned at that idea, his stomach saying how he really felt. “Why don't you sit there for a minute while I pack up, and then we can get something as I walk you home. Okay? Your Dad is probably worried.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Gwen said, swinging her body a bit to land in one of the uncomfortable chairs sitting in front of his desk.

Gwen really wanted one of Sam’s chairs right now, so she could just wheel around the office while she waited. Her head was racing, wanting to ask Mr Nelson some questions. But- she didn’t want to shout them out of the blue.

The office was filled with the sound of papers shuffling and a bag unbuckling. Gwen just tipped her head back a bit to look up at the ceiling.

She couldn’t help it. “Did you ever have long hair.”

And with Nelson being Nelson, he caught on too quickly and asked. “Where is this coming from?”

She tried to think fast “I was thinking about growing my hair out. But- I wanted to make a list of pros and cons beforehand just to see if it was worth it.” She attempted to say it in a playful tone so hopefully he would play along.

“You and that brain of yours” Gwen could see Mr. Nelson shake his head in the corner of her sight. “I would be surprised if your dad hasn't shown you the old roommate pictures. I had that long hair throughout high school and mostly the first year of college. Your dad only knew me for a few weeks before I cut it all off. But he still brings it up every chance he gets.” He sighed.

Gwen tried to think back to those pictures remembering the few that had her parents and Nelson in them. Gwen then heard typing on a computer. She quickly looked back to him. “Hey! No more working.” She pointed at him and tried to scold.

He held his hands up like he was caught red handed. “I wasn’t working, I was just turning my computer off.” He glanced at the computer one more time. Gwen gave him some side eye. He quickly hit a single key on the keyboard. “Okay, now I'm done.” He smiled toothly. Gwen laughed lightly.

She watched him as he finished packing up. She jumped up on the chair. “All ready?”

“Yup.” He answered, grabbing a small chip bag that was resting on the edge of his desk, seemingly planning to throw it away once outside.

She grinned at him.

”I will race you.”

“Wait no. Gwen!” He tried but too late Gwen was already leaping out of the open window and landing on the sidewalk.

After a few minutes, Nelson walked out of the front doors. “Very funny.”

Gwen just giggled, Nelson gave her a little shake of his head. They started to walk down the road to a dollar dog before heading home. 

Gwen waited a bit but not for long, like a block, maybe a half of a block but she wanted to know. “Hey Mr Nelson. Had you ever had a nickname.”

“Now where is this one coming from? Are you thinking of nicknames too now.”

  
“Maybe-?”

He let out another chuckle. He stopped to throw the chip bag away. “Yeah, they called me ‘Guts’” 

Gwen stopped in her tracks for a moment, a little puzzled, she looked up to see Nelson had gotten a few steps ahead, she hurried to catch up. “What? Really, Why- did you have any others?”

“Were you thinking of a certain one?” Nelson plainly said the sleeplessness final setting in, he rubbed his eyes.

“Foggy-?” Gwen said in a small voice, now a bit worried that the reason he doesn’t go by Foggy is because no one gave him that name.

Nelson sighed “I haven’t heard that name in years. My old roommate- not your dad, the one I had before him.” he cut himself off to make sure she knew who he was talking about. “Used to whisper it every so often. Never knew why, forgot about it for a bit when he left. But then my sister teased me a bit with it.” He turned his head to Gwen. “Where did you hear it? Did my sister tell you?”

“What no! I think it's just a coincidence.” Gwen tried to cover. Yeah, she has told Nelson about the other universes. But she didn’t think he had yet to fully believe her. So she can't say ‘Today I went to another universe, and I met someone who is you but not really you, and his name was Foggy’ and now all she wants to know is why he doesn’t go by Foggy.

It was Nelson’s turn to give her the side eye. “Why do you think my nickname should be Foggy then.”

Gwen’s brain froze, she never thought to ask why all the others were called foggy in the first place. It seems like they all just took it as fact that they were just Foggies. ”you just remind me of a foggy day” She tried to improv. 

“Are you calling me depressed?” He asked, giving her a look. 

_ Yes _ “No, nooo- Like ugh.” She tried again “You know how when it's foggy outside- it can be cold but not super cold and when you breathe it in you get the nice slightly cold air- and, and it can be relaxing. That’s you, well that reminds me of you- It can be all cold and miserable, then when people talk to you, they can just take in that breath of cold calming air and relax a bit.” Gwen rambled a bit as she tried to make something up. 

”Okay?” Was all he said. They were silent for about another block until it seemed like Nelson had read Gwen’s mind. As he said in the all knowing tone “You want to call me Foggy, don’t you.” 

”Well now you brought it up.” Then she quickly added “All good intentions, all good. And don’t you think it is easier than Franklin ” 

Nelson chuckled as he stopped in front of the little store ”You don’t even call me Franklin, you've been calling me Nelson. Sometimes not even that. You just come in like hey DA.” 

Gwen leaped up so she could swing on the light pole in front of them. She tried to keep talking even though she wanted to laugh at his point. ”One I don’t sound like that, two I like Foggy, it sounds better than all of those.” She almost whined this jokily like a child would.

Nelson looked up to her. “I guess if you want to. And it only has good intentions. You and only you can call me Foggy.” He pointed up to her. 

Gwen spun on the light pole until she was on top of it looking down at Foggy, she raised one hand and with the other she crossed her heart. “I Promise.” 

She crouched so she was a bit closer to him. “Thank you, Foggy.” She tried to smile through the mask. 

Nelson, no Foggy now smiled up to her and did a little mock salute “Now I’m off to collect some food.” 

She gave him two thumbs up as she watched him walk into the little store. 


End file.
